


atlinmerrick: Skullduggery - sidste kapitel (dansk oversættelse) - 15. juni 2012

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wedding
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock og Johns bryllup, fortalt af Rory, kraniet fra Baker Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	atlinmerrick: Skullduggery - sidste kapitel (dansk oversættelse) - 15. juni 2012

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Skullduggery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/432116) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



> Den 15. Juni 2012, Valdemarsdag, i Danmark: det første homoseksuelle par vil have mulighed for at blive viet i kirken af en præst med en ceremoni, udviklet til netop dette formål. Loven blev vedtaget den 8. Juni 2012 i Folketinget, med stemmerne 85 for, 24 imod og 2 afholdt. 8 ud 10 biskopper i den danske Folkekirke understøtter den nye lov og har udarbejdet den tilhørende ceremoni.
> 
> Danmark var det første land i verden, som tillod registreret partnerskab for homoseksuelle par (den 26. Maj 1989) og gav dermed deres partnerskab den samme legale status som andre gifte par.
> 
> Denne oversættelse skal ses som en tribut til denne begivenhed.
> 
> En stor tak til atlinmerrick for at jeg måtte oversætte hendes historie.
> 
> Originalen kan findes her: http://atlinmerrick.livejournal.com/18757.html
> 
> Oversætterens anmærkning:  
> The Book of Common Prayer: Den almene bønnebog er det grundlæggende skrift for den anglikanske kirke.  
> Fortælleren i historien er kraniet, som ligger på kaminhylden i Baker Street. Kraniet kaldes ’Rory’ og har flere kælenavne for både Sherlock og Mrs. Hudson (Elizabeth Hudson – Ella-Bell, Lizzie osv.).

Når du skal giftes, håber du, at det bliver en dejlig dag. Det gør selv Sherlock Holmes.

 

Jeg kan glædeligt meddele, at min egen personlige steg af en ungkarl, mit elskede drenge geni, han fik, hvad han ønskede sig og mere til.

 

*

 

Det stille bryllup af Dr. John H. Watson og Mr. Sherlock Holmes fandt sted sidst i april, et hundrede kilometer mest vest for London. Området var en landlig vingård, som gennem en eller anden form for mirakel var til rådighed med meget kort varsel for denne lille begivenhed.

 

Jeg vil tro, at det var Lizzies – æhm, Mrs. Hudsons – gøren. Hun sørgede for alting. Bevæbnet med Mycrofts kredit grænse (hun kendte begge Holmes brødrene lige godt, hvilket ville have overrasket en af dem temmelig meget) min Ella-Bell fandt og bookede ikke bare stedet, men hun organiserede det flotte, underspillede decór; udvalgte mad og vine, samt udsendte de relevante invitationer til den lille håndfuld inviterede.

 

Hvad Lizzie ikke kunne gøre, var at sørge for at forårshimlen var blå og vinden tempereret. Så igen er denne venlige kvinde sådan en bad ass motherfucker – idag i en flæset bordeauxfarvet kjole – at jeg helt ærligt ikke ville undervurdere hende på dette punkt.

 

Drengene var unaturligt sky, nervøse og stille det meste af denne forårsdag og de var begge to dødlækre i deres næsten matchende koksgrå jaketter, Sherlocks kjole lidt længere, mens John foretrak et slips fremfor en sløjfe.

 

Angelos søsters kone var deres præst og den ceremoni, de havde valgt, var på enhver tænkelig måde traditionel (jeg tror ikke at nogen andre end Mrs. Hudson og Mycroft så den komme). Ikke et eneste af ordene i bryllups trolovelsen fra The Book of Common Prayer blev ændret. Den eneste lille variation kom, da Sherlock uforvarende knælede, da han gengav ”med min krop jeg tilbeder Eder”, samtidig med at han satte den sølvring, han havde lavet, på Johns finger.

 

Af de fjorten gæster, der var tilstede, var der kun én, som ikke græd, og det var min Lizzie. Hvis du tænker på, at hun har været tangerende på frontlinjen i det meste af Johns og Sherlocks forhold, er det forståeligt. Hun var uden tvivl bare pokkers lettet.

 

Efter ceremonien, men før receptionen, som skete næsten lige efter, tog John fat i Sherlocks nu beringede venstre hånd og hviskede, ”Kom så, elskede, jeg har en lille overraskelse til dig.”

 

*

 

De gik ned af en grussti på en skråning. De kunne nemt se deres venner og familie sætte sig ned til receptionen på græsplænen – bordet var dekoreret med vikker, tulipaner og et kranie, dækket med tusindfryd (hej!) – de kunne høre samtalerne, champagne og vinpropper springe, og alligevel var de langt nok væk for at have lidt fred.

 

På toppen af den lille bakke standsede John, kiggede op i himlen, sagde ingenting. Det tog et par sekunder, inden...

 

... Sherlock så op.

 

I lang tid bevægede han sig ikke. Sagde ingenting. Så ikke ud til at ånde. Til slut så John på ham. Der var det, at han så, at Sherlock græd.

 

Den gode doktor sukkede. Denne gang var Sherlocks tårer... de var gode. Det var denne form for gråd, John ønskede. Han var lidt pinligt berørt og svimmel af at ønske det, men at får Sherlock til at føle så megen glæde – han ville aldrig stoppe med at ønske dette.

 

John lagde en arm omkring Sherlocks talje og så op igen.

 

I luften over dem sværmede de og dansede: tusinder og atter tusinder af honningbier, buttede små fuldmægtige, summende deres godkendelse, strålende i deres lyse pynt af gul og sort.

 

Sherlock kunne ikke vende øjnene væk.

 

Han løftede en hånd da en falanks af bier fløj lavt. De små væsener slingrede rundt og rundt om ham, så fløj de op igen for at forenes med deres brummende familie.

Sherlock sænkede sin arm men ikke sit blik, pressede en knytnæve mod den dejlige smerte i sit bryst. ”Du gjorde det her for mig?”

 

John tørrede blidt Sherlocks varme tårer bort. ”Du ved allerede, at jeg vil dø for dig ... fem tusinde bier bestillet online? Oh Honey, det var småting.”

 

Sherlocks hage faldt ned på hans bryst og han grinede i en fjollet, usikker, knoglesmeltende lettelse, som fik hans ben til at vakle, indtil de foldede sig sammen ind under ham.

 

John fulgte ham ned på den langstrakte plæne, hvor de begge kollapsede på deres rygge, armene spredt, samlet i midten ved deres hænder.

 

”Det her var jeg ikke forberedt på,” sagde den nye Mr. Holmes.

 

Sherlock grinede igen. _Grinede_. Han følte sig fuld, han følte sig som om hans krop var lavet af noget varmt og blødt og knogleløst. Og han havde end ikke _rørt_ champagnen, gode Gud, nej. (”Jeg, Sherlock Holmeses, tag Eder John Watseson, til min lovlige ægtemand...” Bestemt ikke.)

 

”Hvilken del?” hviskede den nye Mr. Watson.

 

John grinede. Han _havde_ rørt champagnen. ”Alt af det her, vil jeg tro. At løbe ned at mørke gyder klokken to om morgenen. Hovederne i køleskabet og billerne i morgenmaden. Succesen med bloggen. Farerne og sporene og det _sjove_. Men mest dig. Din lidenskab. Din lidenskab for _mig_. At forelske sig.”

 

Bierne havde fulgt ned efter dem, fløj henover græsset, dukkede ned i de små hvide tusindfryd som var spredt henover plænen. Sherlock kiggede på dem så intens, som hvis de havde været små, vidunderlige spor.

”Dit, dit smukke geni, du vidste sandsynligvis at dette ville ske lige fra begyndelsen.”

 

Sherlock holdt sin hånd henover et område med tusindfryd. Hverken for første eller sidste gang ønskede han at være dækket af bier. Han var klar over, at det var et underligt ønske, men han var ligeglad. Han vidste, at han en dag ville have bistader og han ville holde en dronning i sin hånd og vente tålmodigt på at hendes undersåtter ville komme til hende. Og ved at komme til hende, ville de komme til ham. Det er, hvad bier gør. Sherlock smilede. Han undrede sig over, hvad John mon ville sige.

 

Sherlocks smil svigtede og forsvandt. For allerførste gang gik det op for ham, at John ville være dér. At John ville være dér, når Sherlock blev gammel.

 

Verdens eneste rådgivende detektiv blinkede et par gange meget hurtigt. Pludselig var hans krop ikke blød eller varm eller knogleløs længere, den var kold og klam af pludselig sved. Han følte sig svimmel og åndeløs.

 

Mens mundvandet løb, kæberne arbejdede, satte Sherlock sig op i græsset, vred sig væk fra sin spritnye ægtemand, og han kastede op. I massevis.

 

Heldigvis ramte han ikke bierne.

 

*

 

John gned Sherlocks ryg. Mrs. Hudson gned Johns ryg. Ingen andre måtte komme ind i vingårdens flotte herretoilet, så ingen gned Mrs. Hudsons ryg.

 

”Det er okay. Det er virkelig okay. Det er bare nerver.”

 

Sherlock klynkede.

 

”Eller måske er det noget, du har spist? Har du spist? Gode Gud, jeg har slet ikke fodret dig idag, har jeg?”

 

John rynkede panden, sur på sig selv, så gik det op for ham, at en mand ikke kan kaste noget op, hvis han ikke har spist noget og ja, Sherlock havde rent faktisk spist og sådan som det så ud – ja, John havde set efter; han er trods alt en doktor – havde han endda spist meget.

 

”Måske har du spist for meget. Tror du, at du har spist for meget? Og så fik du nerver på? Det er bare det. Det er for meget mad, og, og... nerver?”

 

På nuværende tidspunkt var John næsten ikke klar over, at han klappede Sherlocks ryg, i stedet fokuserede han anspændt på, at Mrs. Hudson klappede hans, fordi det var det eneste, der holdt ham fra at have et pludseligt og totalt nervesammenbrud.

 

_Hvorfor er Sherlock nervøs? Er han ved at ombestemme sig? Åh Gud, nej. Nej, nej, nej. Jeg kan ikke gennemleve det her en gang til, det kan jeg ikke._

”Sherlock, er du -”

 

"John."

 

” - er der –”

 

"John."

 

"—jeg mener er—"

 

"John."

 

Mrs. Hudson havde kaldt John ved hans fornavn præcist tre gange i hele hans liv og alle tre gange var sket lige nu i de sidste to sekunder i herretoilettet på en meget dejlig vingård i Berkshire.

 

"John—"

 

(Fire.)

 

”- vil du komme med udenfor, nu? Jeg tror, at Sherlock har brug for lidt fred og ro. Jeg er lige udenfor.”

 

Den eneste grund til at John kunne tænke, endnu mindre stå op og bevæge sig, var fordi Mrs. Hudson havde stoppet med at klappe ham på ryggen. John ville meget gerne have Mrs. Hudson til at klappe ham på ryggen igen og han følte sig tilbøjelig til at gøre, hvad hun end bad ham om. Fordi, helt ærligt, hvis han skulle igennem de mere rå dele af de sidste to uger, så ville han –

 

"John."

 

(Fem.)

 

John kom op af gulvet op herretoilettet på den meget skønne vingård i Berkshire og åbnede sin mund for at sige noget til Sherlock –

 

_"John."_

 

John vidste ikke, om Mrs. Hudson havde nogen børn, så han vidste ikke, om tonen var en medfødt gave eller om hun havde udviklet den henover tiden, men med den ene stavelse fik hun formidlet nok til at gå videre med, mange tak. Med et sidste blik tilbage på Sherlock – den lange krop foldet henover toilettet, hovedet hang ned – forlod John herretoilettet på den meget pæne vingård og han gik ud i det bi brummende solskin.

 

*

 

Gregory Lestrade iagttog, hvad der foregik fra en vis afstand.

 

Mycroft Holmes iagttog, hvad der foregik fra en tilsvarende afstand.

 

Bagved dem drak og spiste og grinede og diskuteredes hvidvinens meritter i forhold til rødvinens i forhold til champagnen af alle de andre og de vinkede forsigtigt bierne væk og talte om London og trafik og om John og Sherlock rent faktisk var lovformelig gift (det var de), og om vejret var uforholdsmæssig varmt i år og et dusin andre ting, som ingen for alvor kunne huske senere (fordi hvidvinen og rødvinen og champagnen faktisk var virkelig god).

 

Og mens de så på fra en vis afstand, bevægede Gregory Lestrade sig lidt i retning af Mycroft Holmes, som bevægede sig en smule mod Gregory Lestrade, og så sagde Greg noget forsigtigt vittigt og de to begyndte stift at småsnakke, mens de iagttog den lille bakke i det fjerne, mens John løb på den, og da Mrs. Hudson endelig kom ud af herretoilettet og gik mod doktoren et par minutter senere, havde Mycroft fået Gregory til at grine, og da Mrs. Hudson lagde sin arm omkring Johns skuldre, og begge mænd vidste, at alt var fint på det tidspunkt, så gik de afsted langs den smalle sti og mistede til sidst helt tidsfornemmelsen.

 

*

 

”Har du nogensinde haft behov for noget så forfærdelig meget og i så lang tid, at når du så endelig fik det, var du helt udmattet af ønsket om at få det?”

 

Min Lizzie og John begyndte at gå frem og tilbage på den lille høj – heldigvis havde nogen allerede rengjort, hvad der skulle rengøres -  bierne dansede opmærksomt omkring dem. John hørte Mrs. Hudsons ord, da hun talte, men de blev ikke forarbejdet i flere lange øjeblikke, da han følte, at Lizzie igen begyndte at klappe hans ryg. Efter endnu et øjeblik nikkede han.

 

”Forstår du, at det kun er det, der er sket, John?”

 

John tænkte over det. Forstod han? Hvad var det han forstod? Han var ikke sikker.

 

Lizzie havde regnet det ud lang tid før ham, så hun uddybede. ”Han er ikke ved at ombestemme sig, John. Der er ingen tvivl. Det eneste, der skete her, er at Sherlock – og jeg citerer – ’lige for første gang har fundet ud af, at når jeg er gammel og fed og har flere rynker end et frisk lig, der findes flydende rundt i Themsen, så vil John være der. John sagde det i dag, at han vil være der. Jeg har aldrig troet, at nogen ville være der, Mrs. Hudson. Jeg har bare aldrig troet, at nogen ville være der.’”

 

John stoppede med at løbe for lang tid siden, mens Lizzie talte. Hans ører var varme. Han var ikke sikker på, hvorfor hans ører var varme.

 

”Altså, Sherlock er på herretoilettet, æhm, og brækker sig af glæde?”

 

Som om hun var doktoren og han var patienten, nikkede min BAMFpige. ”Ja, John, det ser det ud til at han gør.”

 

Ligesom Sherlock før ham, følte John sig så overrumplet af dette, at hans knogler blev bløde og han sank ned på den smukke grønne plæne. Lizzie og hendes hofte, jeg siger jer, de drenge gav den en ordentlig workout, men hun trak sin flotte bordeauxrøde kjole op, satte sig ned ved siden af John og klappede hans ryg nogle enkelte gange.

 

”Sherlock blev bare så glad, at han nærmest gik i chok. Det er alt, John. Alt er godt, alt er meget godt. Og nok så normale, som I to drenge nogensinde ser ud til at blive.”

 

Min BAMF skat smilede, kyssede Johns tinding, og blev ved med at klappe hans ryg, indtil Sherlock kom ud af toilettet et par minutter senere.

 

*

 

John vendte sig, så på sin elskede – på sin ægtemand.

 

På sin...ægtemand.

 

Sherlock Ingen Mellem Initial Holmes var nu John H. Watsons ægtefælle. Hans bedre halvdel. Betydningsfulde anden. Partner. Livsfælle.

 

John pressede sin hånd mod sit bryst. Han havde, meget muligt, pludselig en lille smule kvalme og var derfor ikke virkelig opmærksom på, at Mrs. Hudsons venlige hånd forlod hans ryg eller at hun lige så stille gik tilbage, selv da han stod og så på Sherlock.

 

Er det sådan et mirakel føles, undrede han sig? Som køresyge og dårlige rejer og tømmermænd? Er det sådan, det føles, når ens liv endelig, langt om længe, begynder at give mening? Når du absolut ikke ønsker noget som helst andet og mere end det, du har lige nu i det her minut?

 

John Watson er temmelig sikker på, at ja, det er øjensynligt lige præcis sådan et mirakel føles. Som om du er lige ved at kaste op over dens absolute perfektion.

 

Johns ægtemand – i sin stadig fejlfri smoking, hvordan fanden? – krydsede plænen, standsede foran ham og tog begge hans hænder. ”Åh nej, også dig.”

Sherlock ser alting, selvfølgelig gør han det, men han ser især John. Og lige nu er Johns udtryk et spejlbillede af den, Sherlock vidste han havde haft lige for lidt siden.

 

”Åh, vi er noget af et par, Mr. Watson,” mumlede John.

 

Sherlock grinede. ”Ja, det er vi, Mr. Holmes.”

 

Sherlock så sig omkring, og følte igen sit hjerte slå hårdt i sit bryst da tusindvis af små _Jeg elsker dig’er_ brummede og fløj alle vegne. ”Du sagde før, ’Du vidste sandsynligvis, at det her ville ske lige fra begyndelsen.’”

 

John nikkede. ”Gjorde du ikke?”

 

Sherlock rystede på sit hoved. ”Jeg er det blindeste fjols, John. Fordi jeg ikke kunne genkende dig, ikke i lang tid. Jeg vidste ikke, at du var mit mirakel, ikke før du vidste, at jeg var dit. Og det? _Det_ var mit mirakel. At du tog mig, at du... _så_ mig. I alt hvad der er vigtigt, ser du altid mere, John. Du ser altid så meget mere.”

 

Omkring dette tidspunkt landede en fed bi, dens bagben fyldt op med pollen, på Johns bryst. Den marcherede selvsikker henover hans lysegrå slips og da den trillede, havde Sherlock i et kort øjeblik trang til at fange dette lille symbolske insekt, holde det, tage det med hjem og presse det bag glas. I stedet iagttog han og John det, mens det flyttede lidt rundt på sin bagage, og så fløj afsted.

 

Sherlock samlede deres arme. ”Du vil være meget vred på mig om en tredive års tid, John.”

 

John nikkede langsomt, ”Det regner jeg med, at jeg vil være. Hvorfor denne gang?”

 

De begyndte at gå tilbage mod deres venner. ”Altså, når en person holder en bidronning, ved du hvad der så sker?”

 

John sukkede for fremtids John. ”Det finder jeg ud af om en tredive års tid, ikke?”

 

Sherlock flettede sine fingre med Johns. ”Ja, det vil du. Ser du, når du holder en dronning, så vil hendes bifolk komme til hende. Og derfor komme til dig. Der er nemlig det med bier-”

 

_Slut_

**Author's Note:**

> Forfatterens anmærkning: De eksisterer ikke. Jeg ved, at de ikke eksisterer. Og alligevel er jeg her, og håber så meget på, at John og Sherlock bliver gamle sammen og vise og plumpe, og at Sherlock’s bier laver den bedste honning i England, og at drengene spiser den hver eneste dag med toast og varm te. Og at de vil være lykkelige. Mest af alt håber jeg, at de vil være lykkelige.
> 
> SabrinaPhynn har tegnet et vidunderligt billede af Rory fra brylluppet: http://sabrinaphynn.livejournal.com/14991.html
> 
> Flere billeder kan findes her: http://atlinmerrick.livejournal.com/18757.html


End file.
